Friends
by Amsted
Summary: Trata-se de uma nova vida para os cavaleiros de Atena após o Prólogo do Céu e mais alguns anos. Os Cavaleiros estão maiores e tentam viver como pessoas normais, formar uma família e com ela rir, brigar e crescer como amigos e irmãos.
1. Onde Tudo Começou

Fanfic de Saint Seiya. Direitos autorais pelos personagens pertencentes omente ao Kurumada-sensei.

Trata-se de uma nova vida para os cavaleiros de Atena após o Prólogo do Céu e mais alguns anos.

Os Cavaleiros estão maiores e tentam viver como pessoas normais, formar uma família e com ela rir, brigar e crescer como amigos e irmãos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

_.  
_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cause you're there for me too "_

I'll Be There For You - (The Rembrandts)

**Capítulo 1 **

**Onde Tudo Começou**

Um jovem oriental caminhava por entre uma pequena rua, estava de noite. O silêncio era predominante, o vento soprava-lhe em seus longos cabelos negros. Ele parou para observar alguns letreiros que ao longe ainda piscavam, defronte ao típico restaurante japonês da cidade de Tókio, o Sushiro. Não entrou, apenas observava as pessoas que comiam ali dentro com uma certa curiosidade. Um rapaz magricela vestido igual aos demais garçons veio falar com ele.

- Gostaria de entrar senhor? – Disse educadamente.

- Não, obrigado. Desculpa atrapalhar, eu já vou, com licença.

Então ele seguiu sua caminhada até chegar a um ponto de ônibus. Ele esperou por uns 10 minutos até pegar a condução desejada. Chegou ao aeroporto de Tókio, um dos mais seguros de todo o Japão. Antes de entrar de fato no aeroporto, ele se virou para a cidade.

- Um ciclo acabou aqui. Outro começará... Como será que eles estão?

O rapaz suspirou e embarcou em direção a novos rumos. Depois de tanto tempo ele estaria vivenciando o mundo real, seria igual ao resto da humanidade. Muitos fariam de tudo para estar em seu lugar, mas ele queria ser apenas mais um entre a multidão. Ele se senta em uma cadeira vermelha, onde esperava o horário de seu vôo.

- Tantas lembranças... – Ele sorriu suavemente. Houve o anúncio de seu vôo, ele teria que partir. – É agora. Adeus amigos...

Dentro do avião ele se recostou e fechou os olhos. Não estava dormindo, apenas se lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos. Ele fora admitido na Universidade de Nova Iorque para cursar arqueologia. Preferiu não anunciar sua partida, para não machucar a Shunrei e os outros.

- Eu terei que melhorar meu inglês! – Uma voz ainda com um tom adolescente, mas em fase de transição, quase gritara ao lado dele.

Shiryu tomou um susto ao reconhecer que era Seiya ao lado de sua poltrona com um sorriso de todo tamanho. Ele não estava sozinho, Shun e Ikki também estavam lá. Shiryu não sabia dizer se o que mais o surpreendeu foi os três descobrirem que ele viajaria ou se era ver Ikki participando disso tudo.

- Seiya, coloque o sinto. Não vai querer tomar esporro da aeromoça, vai? – Disse Ikki apontando para Seiya que estava de pé na sua poltrona. – Shun, não esqueça o cinto.

- Sim! Shiryu, como está se sentindo?

- Confuso... Como souberam que eu viajaria? – Shiryu manteve uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu li sua correspondência. – Respondeu prontamente Seiya, como se não tivesse feito anda de errado.

- E então não poderíamos deixá-lo ir sozinho morar num país desconhecido e sem nenhum apoio dos amigos... Além do mais, não tínhamos nada a perder, né Ikki?

- Não, de fato não tínhamos. Mas eu vim apenas para acompanhar o Shun, eu prometi que moraria junto com ele para nos tornarmos uma família de verdade... Se ele deseja morar nos Estados Unidos, não tenho nada contra.

Shiryu balançou a cabeça num sinal de incredibilidade. O que menos queria era que soubessem onde ele estava... É claro que ele mandaria e-mails avisando que estava bem e que não precisavam se preocupar com ele. Além é claro da carta que deixou avisando a Saori que ele estaria cursando uma faculdade no estrangeiro, fazendo questão de não especificar aonde.

- Gente, vocês não precisam fazer isso. É algo meu, e eu... – Shiryu ainda estava inconformado com o fracasso do seu plano, mas ao mesmo tempo contente por não ter que encarar essa sozinho.

- Deixa de ser bobo e apenas agradece.– Shun sorriu para o amigo.

- Obrigado. – Seus olhos estavam um pouco turvos, mas Shiryu não chorou.

Seguiram viagem com algumas paradas. Foi longa e cansativa e os quatro amigos estavam exaustos quando chegaram no Aeroporto Internacional Kennedy. Ao saírem de lá pegaram o primeiro táxi para chegarem a um apê que Shiryu já havia providenciado. Entre as qualidades de Shiryu, a principal era a organização.

- West Village, por favor. – Orientou Shiryu.

- Estrangeiros? – Perguntou o taxista, intrigado pelo sotaque.

- Sim, viemos do Japão. Embora eu mesmo seja chinês.

- Interessante. Eu também não sou natural americano, na verdade eu sou brasileiro.

- Hei, o Brasil fica na América né? – Interrompeu Seiya.

- Sim Seiya, fica quieto que é o melhor que você faz. – Ordenou o Dragão.

- "Fica quieto que é o melhor que você faz" – Remedou

- Eu mereço... – Shiryu levou a mão à testa.

Chegando ao número indicado eles estavam no apê de Shiryu. Era bem aconchegante, já era mobiliado, com dois quartos, sala, banheiro e cozinha. Seiya logo se lançou para o sofá, espreguiçando-se. Shiryu foi logo para o quarto com algumas malas. Ikki carregava o resto, enquanto Shun ligava a TV.

- Bom gente, eu vou dormir. Eu tenho que acordar cedo para a confirmar a inscrição na faculdade. Então, até mais e... mais uma vez obrigado. Vocês são loucos...

- Não mais que você. – Brincou Ikki. – O que foi?

- Senhor Ikki fazendo brincadeiras? Não é sempre que o vemos de bom-humor! – Caçoou Seiya, ainda esparramado no sofá.

- Bom do jeito que está me irritando, posso voltar ao velho estado num instante, quer ver? – Ameaçou.

- Parei! Parei! Riram um pouco e Shiryu foi se deitar.

Shun olhava distraidamente para a TV e seu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem, mas ele não a leu de imediato. Saiu correndo e foi para o lado de fora da grande janela que tinha uma sacada. Ikki estranhou o comportamento do irmão, mas deu de ombros e foi dar um tapa em Seiya.

- Dá espaço aí, espaçoso.

- Pô Ikki, eu to cansado. – Cedeu um espaço para o Fênix.

- Já sabe o que vai fazer enquanto estiver aqui, Seiya?

- Hã?

- Falo de trabalho, entende?

- Que?

- Você é burro ou o quê?

- Isso é realmente importante?

- Não? O Aluguel será de graça e comeremos vento ao molho de brisa! É claro que é importante!

- Amanhã Ikki, amanhã... me deixa dormir. – Seiya colocou as penas em cima das de Ikki.

De repente o Pégaso deu um salto, Ikki havia esquentado seus punhos de irritação. "Não faça isso de novo" foi a única coisa que ele disse e se levantou para ver Shun. Seiya ficou pulando feito louco pela casa, abanando a perna. Mas logo ele se jogou na cama de novo, estava com muito sono e estava tarde. Tudo poderia ficar pro dia seguinte e ele voltou a dormir no sofá.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primeiro capítulo curtinho, só para vocês irem se acostumando. Espero que gostem, abordará temas totalmente diferentes de "O Filho de Zeus". Os cavaleiros vão penar e descobrir que a vida não é tão fácil, mas pode ser levada numa boa. Obrigado desde já a quem estiver de olho na fic, procurarei dar atenção as reviews, mas por favor... sem timidez!^^

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	2. Segredos Profundos

_Home - (Melanice C.)_

_.  
_

_"__Once upon a time - Era uma vez, _

_Before all this mess began - Antes de toda essa bagunça começar _

_I never felt alone - Eu nunca me senti sozinho _

_All now stolen - Por agora, sem nada__"_

_.  
_

**Capítulo 2 **

**Segredos Profundos**

Desde em que chegara aos Estados Unidos, o pequeno rapaz sonhador não parou de pensar em um certo alguém. Uma pessoa muito importante. Não queria pensar nisso, lutava contra esse sentimento. Era errado, em todos os sentidos. Todavia era real e completamente novo. Talvez fosse algum tipo de distorção das saudades que ele nutria por essa pessoa que o deixasse confuso. Pelo menos foi nisso que ele preferiu acreditar.

"Jamais daria certo... " Pensou Shun, enquanto relia a mensagem que recebera no dia anterior pelo celular. "No que eu estou pensando?".

- Hei, Shun! – Seiya batia da janela que dava para a sacada do apê onde estavam. Desde que chegaram Shun demonstrou grande afeição àquele local (ele poderia ficar isolado). – Posso comer seu café da manhã?

- Claro...

- Nada disso senhor Seiya! Shun! – Ikki empurrou Seiya e passou metade do corpo para a sacada, por entre um vidro que se abria. – O que pensa que está fazendo, Shun?

- Só estou sem fome, Ikki... Só isso.

- Você vai tomar seu café da manhã nem que eu o faça engolir! – Falou sério, olhando para trás vendo Seiya futucar no café-da-manhã do Andrômeda. – Seiya, já mandei largar essa comida!

Shiryu entrou de pressa, com a escova de dentes na boca e usando uma roupa típica oriental, da qual está acostumado a usar. Os outros olharam com certo repúdio para a vestimenta do amigo. Menos Shun, ainda estava distraído do lado de fora. Ikki foi o primeiro a falar.

- Shiryu, eu não tenho certeza, mas... é melhor usar umas roupas mais "ocidentais".

- É cara, vai ficar parecendo um mané! – Disse Seiya.

O chinês verificou a vestimenta com a mão que tinha livre e sentiu certo desconforto por se desfazer dela. Quando terminou de escovar os dentes, prontamente trocou as antigas e tradicionais roupas por uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca pólo. Pegou a mochila com uns documentos para a inscrição e rumou para fora do apê.

- Gente, tenho que ir... estou mais que atrasado.

- Não vai tomar seu café? – Perguntou Ikki.

- Nem vai dar tempo, estou super atrasado!

- Posso comer então? – Perguntou Seiya, com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

- Você não tem fundos?! – Brincou Shiryu, fechando a porta.

.

"_Simple and surreal - Simples e absurdo _

_Was it a world of make-believe? - Foi um mundo de faz-de-conta? _

_You could take by the hand - Você poderia me pegar pela mão _

_And I'd follow - E eu acompanharia_

-

_**Refrão:**_

_Hear my voice - Ouça a minha voz_

_Did you see me coming? - Você me viu chegando?_

_I made the choice - Fui eu quem fez a escolha,_

_Now I'm running - Agora estou fugindo_

_Turn me round - Recarregue minhas forças_

_Let me go - Deixe-me ir_

_Take me home - Leve-me para casa__"_

.

Um toque do celular, era outra mensagem. O ex-cavaleiro de Cisne estava preocupado. Havia ficado no Japão e sem nenhuma notícia. Por algum motivo surpreendente ele havia anotado numa de suas agendas totalmente desorganizadas o número do celular de Shun e estava louco atrás dele. Desde o dia anterior, o ex-cavaleiro de Andrômeda recebera 12 mensagens de Hyoga, mas este não recebera nenhum retorno.

.

- Dia do Embarque -

.

_Mensagem 1__(18:00 ):_

"_Oi Shun,procurei por você em toda a parte. Você viu o filme que estreou ontem? Estava pensando da gente ver, você disse que adora filmes assim. Eu estava querendo perguntar isso há muito tempo, o que houve que você está tão pra baixo?_

_Me Liga"_

.

_Mensagem 2__(18:12):_

"_Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?"_

.

_Mensagem 3__(19:37):_

"_Se você não quiser falar, tudo bem... queria apenas te ajudar, somos amigos ou não? Eu já não sei mais, você some e não me responde!"_

.

_Mensagem 4__(20:04):_

"_Me desculpa tá, esquece a mensagem anterior! Eu estou que nem louco atrás de você, vou procurá-lo aonde quer que você esteja e você vai ter que me explicar toda essa palhaçada! Você não é disso! Tchau!"_

.

_Mensagem 5__(22:00):_

"_Esquece, não vai dar para ver o filme hoje. Cansei de te procurar, amanhã a gente conversa! Tenha uma ÓTIMA noite!"_

.

_Mensagem 6__(22:02):_

"_Desculpa, me liga... vou ficar esperando"_

.

_Mensagem 7__(02:41):_

"_Vou dormir, amanhã procuro por você. Cadê Shiryu e Seiya?"_

.

_Mensagem 8__(05:56):_

"_Não consegui dormir direito... cadê todo mundo? Só consegui falar com a Shunrei e ela não sabe de nada também. Estou preocupado, é sério! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

.

_Mensagem 9__(08:14):_

"_Você é um idiota! Eu sei que você está vendo as minhas mensagens"_

.

_Mensagem 10__(09:01 - Mensagem do Café-da-Manhã):_

"_Não pense que eu vou me desculpar, não dessa vez! Você está errado e sabe disso... Vocês todos estão me evitando por quê? Não confiam mais em mim... grandes amigos vocês são, somem e me deixam pra trás!"_

.

_Mensagem 11__(09:25):_

"_Desculpa, peguei pesado! Por favor, me liga!"_

.

_Mensagem 12__(11:46):_

"_Quer saber de uma coisa? Cansei... pra mim chega, não quero mais saber de nenhum de vocês, acabou a amizade! O dia em que eu encontrar com vocês vou dizer tudo que está engasgado... você principalmente me decepcionou muito, te confidenciei coisas minhas e eu acreditava em você... cheguei até a me importar, mas é essa a gratidão que recebo! Que fique bem claro que isso é um adeus."_

_.  
_

A raiva do guerreiro siberiano estava lhe rasgando por dentro. Mas o destino parecia querer brincar com seus sentimentos. Enquanto Hyoga procurava pelos amigos, Saori Kido, a reencarnação da Deusa Athena, estava cada vez mais voltada para o seu mundo de milionária. Quando tudo ficou em paz, após diversas guerras santas, o espírito da Deusa Athena já não era tão presente na vida da senhorita Kido. O relacionamento entre ela e Seiya se tornou muito forte nos últimos períodos. Antes de viajar para os EUA, Seiya deixou uma carta para Saori com uma data de retorno. Ela sabia de tudo e alguma coisa não batia em toda essa história.

A senhorita Kido comprou imediatamente passagem para visitar o país norte-americano. Em seguida foi visitar o antigo apartamento de Seiya, tinha de verificar um determinado assunto por lá antes de ir. Era como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo. Hyoga, por sua vez, resolveu procurar o pessoal, nem que tivesse de revirar o apartamento dos seus amigos, começando pelo apê do Pégaso.

- Droga, Seiya! – Disse Hyoga enquanto revirava as cartas e documentos de Seiya, a fim de encontrar algum indício do paradeiro do amigo. De repente um barulho da porta se abrindo o chamou a atenção. – Quem está aí? Seiya?

- Hyoga? O que faz aqui? – Respondeu Saori, surpresa.

- Saori? Eu estava procurando por você também, onde estão todos?

- Uma história longa, te conto no caminho. – A menina ficara vermelha. Não sabia se era de vergonha ou raiva.

- Você está bem? Espera um pouco, se você já sabe onde está todo mundo, o que faz aqui no apartamento do Seiya? – O loiro arqueia uma sobrancelha perfeita para ela.

- Nada! – Disse rapidamente, recolhendo um pequeno embrulho, uma espécie de presente, na mesinha de cabeceira. – Vamos... vou comprar uma passagem para você vir comigo aos EUA, não posso deixá-lo aqui sozinho!

Saíram do apê, Saori deu carona para Hyoga e foi lhe contando tudo que sabia. Pelo que ela percebeu, o loiro realmente não tinha conhecimento de nada, foi tudo muito rápido. Desligado do jeito que ele é, sem o telefone nem nada dos amigos (afinal, com a velocidade que tem, se quisesse visitá-los o faria pessoalmente), acabou por ficar abandonado. Esse era de fato o sentimento que Hyoga carregava no peito. O rapaz se sentia traído pelos amigos, que o deixaram para trás. Sua visita aos EUA seria apenas para esclarecimentos, porém não tinha pretensão de perdoá-los.

.

A Universidade era próxima das casas deles, então foi fácil para Shiryu chegar lá. Estava um pouco atrasado em relação a programação que ele próprio fizera. Em sua agenda super organizada o jovem chinês jamais se atrasaria para os seus compromissos. Sua organização sempre foi um dos pontos em que Shunrei admirava no amigo.

- Oi, é aqui o curso de Arqueologia? – Shiryu disse no seu inglês quase perfeito.

- Arqueologia? Posso ver a sua pré-inscrição de matrícula? – Uma recepcionista muito simpática o atendeu.

- Claro, claro. – Retirou de sua mochila o documento.

Durante seus 4 anos de estudo na escola normal, o tempo em que as guerras contra Athena cessaram, o ex-cavaleiro de Dragão sempre se destacou na língua inglesa. Sua pronúncia é quase impecável, mas não foge de um pequeno sotaque (quase imperceptível numa conversa casual). A recepcionista analisou cuidadosamente o documento.

- Me desculpe senhor, mas houve um engano. O senhor se matriculou em Antropologia... Na verdade essa sua inscrição é válida tanto para Antropologia, é claro, quanto para Sociologia.

- Antropologia? Como dei um deslize desse... – Ele pensou na idéia. – Agora que já estou aqui não vou desperdiçar a bolsa...

- Em qual matéria o senhor pretende se inscrever? – Perguntou a menina, ainda de forma gentil.

- Pode me colocar em Sociologia... – Ele levou a mão à testa, como se analisasse um fato óbvio. – Teria a possibilidade de transferência de curso futuramente?

- Claro que sim senhor, mas você teria de cursar pelo menos 3 períodos do curso de Sociologia para fazer um pedido desses. Depois do pedido, o senhor faria uma outra prova de admissão e somente assim poderá ingressar em um outro curso.

- Está bem...

- O senhor receberá 500 dólares por mês, pelo que pude analisar pela sua bolsa. Você veio de transferência do Japão, não é?

- Sim, mas eu sou chinês na verdade.

- Ok.

No computador que tinha em frente a sua mesa ela cadastrou e oficializou a inscrição no curso de Sociologia na faculdade de Nova Iorque. Shiryu recebeu um número da conta do banco em que o valor da bolsa seria depositado. Também recebera um cartão que lhe dava acesso à alimentação gratuita dentro dos locais cadastrados pela faculdade.

.

Voltando para West Village – Nova Iorque, Ikki andava pelas ruas a procura de uma banca de jornal próxima. Após efetuar a compra, buscou imediatamente as páginas de classificados. Seu inglês ainda não estava aperfeiçoado, tinha um sotaque forte, mas seguiu pelos endereços mais próximos. Antes de viajar ele já tinha vários currículos prontos e os trouxe, pois sabia que precisaria deles. Passou a manhã toda batendo de porta em porta na busca do trabalho, comeu um salgado na rua substituindo o almoço, voltando para casa lá para as 16:00.

- Puxa, eu estou morto. – Abriu a porta e foi logo tirando os sapatos. – Shun, você está aí?

O guerreiro Fênix logo acendeu as luzes, achou muito estranho tudo apagado. Por um momento um medo terrível tomou-lhe o corpo. Em seguida relembrou que um simples ladrão não seria capaz de ferir um cavaleiro. "A não ser que não tenha sido um ladrão... " O pânico ressurgiu com mais intensidade que na primeira vez.

Ikki tinha receio que algo ruim acontecesse ao seu irmão. Depois que todas as batalhas cessaram e eles puderam retomar os estudos, o sonho de Ikki era terminar o colegial e criar uma família com Shun. Quatro anos se passaram e a sua meta estava seguindo de acordo com o plano. Queria encontrar um emprego mediano, se preciso pagar a faculdade do irmão (essa era seu principal objetivo, e seu maior sonho era vê-lo formado). Parte dessa sua programação foi abalada quando Shun resolveu sair do país para acompanhar Seiya e Shiryu.

Não é nem preciso dizer que o irmão mais velho foi contra essa idéia. Depois repensou na hipótese, afinal, Shun estava muito triste no Japão. Viajar para um local distante talvez afastasse os problemas da cabeça do irmão, queria vê-lo feliz novamente. E um país tão grande e com excelentes faculdades como os EUA, era realmente o ideal para ambos. Além do que, em tese, não abalaria em nada toda sua programação de vida.

- Ikki! – Shun entrou, surpreso por ver o irmão em casa. – Achei que fosse chegar mais tarde... que horas são?

- Tarde. O que você fazia na rua à uma hora dessas? – Ikki parecia aborrecido por ninguém ter dito que sairia.

- Relaxa Ikki... – Seiya fechara a porta, depois se voltou para o mais velho. – Você não vai acreditar!

- O que houve? – Olhou desconfiado para ambos, sedento por respostas.

- Temos emprego. Você não queria tanto? – Ele riu. – Eu disse que dava um jeito, não disse?

- Não, você não disse. – Depois olhou para Shun. – Emprego de quê?

- É algo pequeno, Ikki. – Shun que respondeu. – Nós vamos atuar numa minissérie.

A cara de Ikki foi ao chão. Não soube se ouvira realmente o que saiu pela boca de Shun. Atuar, numa minissérie? Ser ator... um _artista._ Sem valor, mal-remunerado, sem perspectiva. Quem teria sido o responsável por essa idéia estúpida? Seu olhar em chamas recaiu sobre o Pégaso.

- Essa idéia IMBECIL só pode ter saído de você, não é Seiya?

Por um segundo Ikki não avançou em Seiya. Os dois tentaram se explicar, mas cada vez mais o Fênix ficava mais irado. Com Seiya, é claro. Desvirtuando seu irmão. Na cabeça de Ikki, essa profissão arruinaria toda a expectativa que ele criara em relação à faculdade e ao futuro de Shun.

- Ikki, pela milésima vez, é temporário... é uma MINIssérie, percebeu? MINI!

- É Shun, o Seiya viu o anúncio na Lan House aqui em baixo e nós fomos fazer o teste. Eles queriam orientais, e o papel seria bem curto. – Shun falava quase aos prantos. – E os nossos personagens vão morrer logo, em menos de um mês terminaremos as filmagens.

- E quando começa essa palhaçada toda?

- Em primeiro lugar, não é palhaçada nenhuma, é um emprego sério de ator. Em segundo lugar, amanhã começará as gravações e é aqui pertinho. – Seiya também parecia exaltado.

- Ikki, será ótimo, estou te falando. – Um pequeno sorriso brotou no canto dos lábios de Shun. – Nosso salário será de 1300 dólares, pra cada um.

- Cacetada, e vocês conseguiram o emprego rápido assim?

- Foi um teste de ultima hora, os caras que iam fazer desistiram... e o diretor adorou nós dois, principalmente o Shun!

- Ainda não gosto dessa história...

- Com o tempo você se acostuma. – Respondeu Seiya, pondo um ponto final na história.

O assunto foi parcialmente interrompido realmente quando a porta da casa se abriu. Era Shiryu que chegara, um pouco cansado e cheio de fome. Trazia com ele algumas sacolas com comida instantânea e biscoitos. Todos quase avançaram como animais selvagens sobre o chinês.

- Larga gente, calma... não vão se animando não, está complicada a coisa.

Ele explicou sobre a sua pequena ajuda de custo. Seria complicado sustentar quatro cabeças com apenas aquele dinheiro. Seiya ficou logo empolgado em falar sobre seu pequeno trabalho que faria com Shun, mas isso seria apenas no primeiro mês. Ikki disse que já estava procurando por emprego também.

.

No aeroporto japonês Hyoga e Saori embarcavam na aeronave rumo aos EUA. Tatsumi, careca e de terno, como sempre, tratou de carregar as malas de Saori (e apenas os dela, Hyoga carregava as próprias bagagens). Etiquetaram todas elas e embarcaram.

- Nervoso?

- Eu diria que sim. – Respondeu o loiro, sem olhar para Saori.

- Raiva ou medo de voar de avião?

- Um pouco dos dois...

- Não acredito Hyoga, que depois de invadir o submundo de Hades você tenha medo de viajar de avião?

Os dois riram e o momento descontraiu um pouco o loiro. Já estavam viajando quando o ex-cavaleiro decidiu ir ao banheiro do avião. Quando estava chegando, uma super loiraça passava no sentido contrário pelo corredor. Uma leve turbulência foi o suficiente para derrubá-la do enorme salto que usava. Para alguém com Hyoga foi fácil se manter e agarrar a menina antes que ela caísse.

- Você está bem? – O loiro ficou um pouco desorientado com a beleza da mulher em seus braços.

- Ai meu Deus, muito obrigada... de verdade, eu... – Ela suspirou enquanto se perdia nos olhos azuis de Hyoga. – Me chamo Catherine.

- Hy-hyoga... Yukida.

Os rostos dos dois se aproximaram e de forma quase teatral estavam prontos para um beijo. Estavam... o beijo não aconteceu. Hyoga recolocou a menina de pé, depois abriu passagem para ela. Catherine ficou sem entender direito, mas deu uma piscadela antes de passar por ele, andando de forma bem provocativa.

Depois de um bom tempo de viagem, o loiro dormiu e em seus sonhos o rosto de Catherine surgiu. Ele, então, reparou o quanto ela se parecia com a sua mãe. Ficou ainda mais encantado. Se arrependeu de não tê-la beijado, uma moça linda e aparentemente lhe satisfazia os desejos da carne. Mas houve um bloqueio no momento. Quando entraram no espaço aéreo americano houve o aviso aos passageiros. Hyoga acordou e viu que Saori ainda dormia.

- Senhor Yukida?

- Sim? – Ele olhou espantado ao ver Catherine ao seu lado. – Catherine?

- Eu estava pensando, você me parece um jovem muito forte e eu... – Ela retira um cartão da pequena bolsa que carregava. – Eu não posso mais viajar sem ter alguém para evitar que eu caia e me machuque, poderia ser muito... grave.

Sussurrando a ultima palavra em seu ouvido, arriscou um beijo. Imediatamente Hyoga vira o rosto e a menina lhe acerta as bochechas, extremamente rosadas, destacando-se pela pele branca e fria do ex-cavaleiro. Ela o olhou de uma maneira um pouco desconfiada, achando que a timidez do rapaz era-lhe uma graça particular. Ele pegou o cartão e apenas sacudiu a cabeça de forma positiva, vendo a moça partir novamente.

- Ufa... – Suspirou ele aliviado.

- Quem era ela? – Saori o olhava, estava empolgada.

- Não... quero dizer... ninguém, e... – Ele deitou na cadeira. – Ah,, deixe-me dormir um pouco.

É claro que ele não dormiu, mas fingiu muito bem. Pelo menos foi o suficiente para evitar possíveis perguntas indiscretas da Saori. Em pouquíssimo tempo o avião já estava aterrizando no aeroporto nova-iorquino. Eles desembarcaram e foram pegar seus pertences. Hyoga e Saori aguardavam pacientemente as malas surgirem pela esteira preta.

- Senhor Yukida?

Ele se virou e pela voz já reconheceu ser quem era. A bela moça se aproximou de forma violenta e sem esperar que ele respondesse a essa outra investida, beijou-o de forma apaixonada. O sangue de Hyoga parecia ferver em seu corpo. Seus braços envolveram a moça, apreciando aquele maravilhoso beijo. O hálito da menina era tão bom quanto a sua beleza. Saori até recuou um pouco, pegando as malas dela e as de Hyoga, retirando-as da esteira. Ela pigarreou.

- Er... Senhor "Gostosão-Mal-Educado", dá para me ajudar aqui com essas malas?

Os dois se separaram e ficaram se entreolhando. Vermelho como um pimentão Hyoga se desvencilhou e pegou as malas da Saori, sem nem sequer notá-la... Ele só tinha olhos para a bela Catherine. A menina ficou um pouco constrangida também,não sabia quem era a Saori e ficou pensando que era a irmã mais nova de Hyoga.

- Eu... Eu tenho que ir. – Ele não aprecia sentir o peso das malas.

- Me liga... eu vou ficar por Nova Iorque mesmo. Tem meu telefone... – E com as mãos lhe soprou um beijo no ar, depois se foi.

Hyoga parecia flutuar no ar. Andaram pelo aeroporto, Saori o guiando (ela já estivera inúmeras vezes no país norte-americano). Chegaram até o ponto de táxi e Hyoga colocou as malas na traseira do carro, sem precisar da ajuda do motorista. Entraram no táxi e deram o endereço que Seiya havia dito para Saori.

- É próximo da Universidade de Nova Iorque, sabe onde fica?

- Sei sim senhorita. – Respondeu o taxista.

Ela virou-se para o Hyoga e emburrou a cara, embora tivesse um sorriso preso na garganta.

- Eu não vou nem perguntar...

-...

- Quem era ela?

- Você não disse que não ia perguntar?

- Ah fala logo, agora fiquei curiosa...

- A garota mais perfeita do mundo. – Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Aê, está apaixonado... ela é bem bonita mesmo.

A fofoca durou todo percurso até a casa do endereço de Seiya. Eles se entreolharam como se esperassem uma resposta ou algum incentivo para chamar pelos amigos. Não tinham. Era uma surpresa tamanha, isso era fato. Hyoga repensou milhares de vezes no que dizer: "Por que me deixaram sozinho?" ou "Achei que fosse amigo de vocês!". Agora era o momento da verdade.

- Apartamento 103.

Saori falou em voz alta, segurando com uma das mãos o papel com o endereço. Milhares de pensamentos, emoções, sentimentos passados... tudo invadiu o coração dos dois jovens ali parados. Saori estava mais preocupada com Seiya, profundamente magoada e confusa com certas atitudes dele. Hyoga tinha saudades de todos, em especial de Shun. Sempre o considerou como sendo mais que um amigo, um grande irmão... era uma relação de confiança na qual ficara abalada com o momentâneo afastamento. A raiva o dominava sempre quando ele enviava as mensagens e Shun não o respondia.

.

_"Never thought I'd see the day - Nunca pensei que veria o dia _

_When my life was not my own - Em que minha vida não fosse minha _

_I will throw it all away - Jogarei tudo para o alto _

_Without sorrow - Sem me desesperar _

_-  
_

_But it wouldn't change a thing - Mas isso não faria com que nada mudasse _

_Wouldn't change the way I feel - Não mudaria o que eu sinto _

_For today is the price I pay - O presente é o preço que eu pago _

_For tomorrow - Por um futuro"_

_.  
_

- Saori? – Falou Ikki no interfone. – Nossa, que surpresa! Podem subir... abriu?

- Abriu! – Respondeu Saori quando o portão do prédio se abriu.

Naquela manhã Seiya e Shun haviam saído para as primeiras gravações da minissérie americana. Ikki ficou em casa, enviou alguns currículos pela Internet na Lan House próxima, e também estava à espera dos possíveis telefonemas. Shiryu foi para a faculdade, pelo visto ainda tinha alguns detalhes dos horários que ele teria que organizar.

- Ah, então eles não estão né? – Perguntou Saori, um pouco decepcionada... mas ainda assim aliviada com a idéia de um tempo para pensar no que falar.

- Pois é, não tem sido um mar de rosas... E você Hyoga, quanto tempo!

- Vocês podem em dar uma licença?! Vou dar uma volta, até eles chegarem...

- Eu abro pra você!

Hyoga desceu e começou a caminhar. Pegou em um dos seus bolsos o cartão de Catherine. Queria esquecer todos, se divertir... talvez fosse uma boa opção. Pegou seu celular e a chamou para dar uma volta. Ela lhe disse que o buscaria lá em West Village, afinal a moça já tinha a manha da cidade e poderia guiá-lo melhor do que se ele fosse tentar bater cabeça para descobrir sozinho. Ela chegou com um carro conversível rosa.

- O que vamos fazer, príncipe do gelo?

- Não sei, princesa do gelo... – Ela riu da piada de Hyoga.

- Sabe, eu queria me desculpar... pelo beijo, sabe? Fui muito atirada e... – Ela suspirou e o pegou pela nuca. – Me perdi em seus olhos.

Os dois se entreolharam e um beijo carinhoso aconteceu. Aos poucos a respiração de ambos foi se acelerando. Era isso que Hyoga estava precisando, sua escolha foi a correta. Eles não fora muito longe, chegaram até o parque da Washington Square e se sentaram no banco. Eles ficaram namorando e cada um contou as suas histórias. Hyoga ocultou a história de cavaleiro, inventando que morou isolado até os 14 anos na Sibéria com os irmãos da sua falecida mãe.

- Eu sei como é perder a mãe cedo... a minha faleceu quando eu tinha dez anos. Começou com um câncer no pulmão.

- Eu não sei o que dizer...

- Não é preciso dizer nada, não é? O melhor nesses casos é mudar de assunto e sair para se divertir!

- Ah, isso não! Não, acho melhor voltarmos para casa. Já são uma da tarde e estou morrendo de fome...

- Então vamos para um restaurante, não tem problema! – Ela parecia animada.

- Meus amigos estão me esperando... – Ele pegou o cartão de Catherine e anotou seu celular nele. – Toma, assim você vai ter meu telefone se precisar... não sei, que alguém te segure no avião!

Eles riram e ela deu mais um beijo envolvente no loiro e depois se levantou animada e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Hyoga aprecia feliz também, em poucos instantes ele esqueceu do motivo para que veio e começou a pensar um pouco mais nele mesmo e numa possível vida amorosa.

- Vou com você até sua casa, assim posso ficar mais um tempo com você.

- Ótimo. – Ele sorriu.

Chegando no apartamento os dois ficaram conversando animadamente. Shiryu voltava da faculdade quando avistou Shun e Seiya chegando para o intervalo do almoço das gravações. O ex-cavaleiro de Dragão estava oficialmente matriculado e suas aulas começariam na semana seguinte. Ele estava um pouco preocupado em relação a um possível trote.

- Será que eles farão mesmo o trote, Shiryu? – Perguntou Shun.

- Eu não sei se terá, só sei que será bastante constrangedor!

- Eu queria poder assistir de camarote! – Seiya riu ao falar isso, recebendo um cascudo de Shiryu. – Ai, ai!

- O próximo vai ser pra doer...

Eles tagarelavam e com isso já estavam quase chegando em casa. Shun, que carregava uma sacola com as roupas que usavam na peça, procurava pela chave ali caída. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu os amigos Shiryu e Seiya ficarem pra trás enquanto ele continuava a caminhar.

- Achei a chave e... ai! – Shun esbarrou em um rapaz loiro que o empurrou ao chão.

- Hei, olhe por onde anda e... – Ele parou para ver e se surpreendeu. – Shun?

- Hy-hyoga?? - Ele recuou alguns espaços, antes de se levantar.

- Quem é ele, _Yuki_? – Perguntou Catherine ao Hyoga, puxando-lhe para próximo do seu corpo e segurando sua mão.

- Hyoga, quanto tempo! – Gritou Seiya, que estava tão chocado quanto os outros.

Os olhos de Shun se encheram d'água. O menino se levantou, recolheu seus pertences e saiu em disparada. Ele não era idiota, percebeu o clima de romance entre Hyoga e _aquela mulher._ Com a mão no rosto para esconder as lágrimas ele queria apenas apagar as imagens de Hyoga na mente... tudo o que ele esteve lutando para fazer desde que pensou em viajar, apagar as imagens de Hyoga da mente.

- Eu esqueci umas coisas no estúdio de gravação, já volto!

- Hei, Shun! – Gritou Hyoga, preocupado.

- O que deu nele? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Que surpresa Hyoga, não era nada esperado você por aqui... aliás eu não esperava ninguém por aqui. – Suspirou Shiryu, ao ver Seiya.

- Eu vou atrás dele e vai ser agora! – Hyoga se inclinou para frente, mas foi segurado por Catherine.

- Não, você fica... Não viu que ele quer ficar sozinho? – Ela se aconchegou nos ombros de Hyoga. – Além do mais, ainda quero minha despedida.

.

"_Somehow suddenly - De alguma forma, de repente_

_It slipped away from me - Algo escapou de mim_

_I reach out, hopelessly - Eu tento alcançar, mesmo que não tenha esperanças de conseguir_

_You're gone - Você se foi _

-

_**Refrão:**_

_Hear my voice - Ouça a minha voz_

_Did you see me coming? - Você me viu chegando?_

_I made the choice - Fui eu quem fez a escolha,_

_Now I'm running - Agora estou fugindo_

_Turn me round - Recarregue minhas forças_

_Let me go - Deixe-me ir_

_Take me home - Leve-me para casa__"_

.

- Me desculpa Catherine, depois eu falo com você... – Ela ficou um pouco surpresa pela atitude de Hyoga. – Eu vim pra cá com um propósito e ele está mais adiante! Me liga.

Dando um beijo rápido e sem muito carinho, saiu em disparada em direção ao rastro do amigo. O cheiro de Shun não havia mudado em nada, seria fácil rastreá-lo. Alguns gotejos tocaram o rosto do Cisne e logo logo se intensificou. Era uma chuva forte que o atrapalhava seguir Shun. Ele agora estava perdido, não conhecia Nova Iorque ainda. Resolveu andar um pouco.

- Shun, cadê você?

Estava vagando, não reconhecia o caminho. Ao longe viu uma praça que lhe fez acalmar o coração. Era a Washington Square, a praça que estivera com Catherine mais cedo. A idéia o fez relaxar, sabendo que agora estava perto de casa. Não a sua própria casa, mas um abrigo. Não ficaria na mesma casa que seus amigos traidores. Saori havia comprado um apartamento em frente ao endereço deles, pediria a ela para ficarem juntos por ali. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, ligaria e pediria ajuda a Catherine. Ao que tudo indicava eles estavam namorando.

Sentou em um banco e levou as mãos à cabeça. Ouviu um choro. Embaixo de uma árvore estava Shun. Mais uma vez o destino brincava com os dois. Shun o olhou com raiva, como se soubesse que ele o rastrearia, o que era verdade, mas nesse momento foi o acaso que os deixou novamente frente a frente.

- O que você quer? – Shun tacou terra molhada em Hyoga.

- Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Respondeu o loiro, com as mãos trêmulas de raiva.

- Você é muito idiota, Hyoga!

- Ah, qual é? Eu que sou idiota? É você que não responde as minhas mensagens... Nesses últimos dias a gente se encontrava e você evitava falar comigo, e eu sou o idiota?

- Me desculpa, eu...

- Desculpar? Desculpar?! Eu venho do Japão até os Estados Unidos com a Saori, sem saber de nada, porque MEUS amigos não confiam em mim... chego aqui, vocês sorriem como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu tenho que desculpá-los!

- Eu não queria magoá-lo, ninguém queria Hyoga... eu juro! – Shun chorava, as lágrimas se misturando a chuva que lavava seu rosto.

- É fácil pedir desculpas assim! E ainda vem me jurar alguma coisa... Vocês são hipócritas, só pensam em mim quando precisam de alguma coisa! Nenhum de vocês foi meu amigo de verdade, nenhum! – Ele bufava de raiva. – Pode parar de encenação, Shun! Eu vou embora amanhã mesmo, não precisa me aturar mais, ok?

Hyoga se virou e foi andando, pisando forte no chão enlameado. Shun agora se sentira extremamente ofendido pelas palavras de Hyoga. Em parte era verdade que a atitude deles havia sido desleal com o amigo, mas não justifica a atitude dele. Ele não quisera responder as mensagens para evitar que toda essa discussão ocorresse. Ele agora estava cansado das grosserias de Hyoga e não deixaria ele sair antes de ouvir umas verdades também.

- Escuta aqui Hyoga, você não parecia nada abalado agarrando aquela loira, sabia?

- O que você disse?

- Isso mesmo! Quer saber do que mais, jamais atuei para você... Sempre fui seu amigo, todos fomos. Você tem todo motivo do mundo para ficar chateado com a gente, mas em nenhum momento passou pela sua cabeça o motivo da nossa atitude. Você acha que só você sofre?

- Cala a boca!

- Ótimo, me mande calar a boca! Pra você é fácil falar, mas é difícil ouvir... é muito simples, você fala de amizade e de que não fomos seus amigos! E você, foi nosso amigo? Você, algum dia, já se interessou para saber dos nossos problemas?

A atitude de Shun surpreendeu Hyoga. O amigo jamais falara dessa maneira, alguma coisa em sua garganta parecia entalada também e agora ele despejava para cima de Hyoga. O loiro sabia que ele tinha razão, nunca se preocupou em perguntar se Seiya estava bem, sempre o achou tão alegre... ou Shiryu, ele sempre tão sério e racional.

- Eu estava preocupado, lhe mandei milhares de mensagens e você sequer respondeu uma!

- Não, eu não respondi e quer saber, foi o melhor que eu fiz. Você age como um idiota egoísta, Hyoga! Adora falar nos seus problemas! Eu errei em não responder, reconheço que sim... Pronto, agora você já sabe que eu não sou perfeito. Satisfeito?

- Muito...

- Eu te odeio, Alexei Hyoga Yukida!

As palavras feriram como uma espada atravessando o peito de Hyoga. Nesse momento Shun desmaiou, caindo de cara no chão. Prontamente o ex-cavaleiro de Cisne se atirou para erguê-lo no colo. A chuva não dera uma trégua, os dois estavam completamente ensopados. Ele tentou re-animar Shun, mas nada... resolveu levá-lo para casa, embora soubesse que seria o culpado por tudo, principalmente aos olhos de Ikki.

.

"_Hear my voice - Ouça a minha voz_

_Did you see me coming? - Você me viu chegando?_

_I made the choice - Fui eu quem fez a escolha,_

_Now I'm running - Agora estou fugindo_

_Turn me round - Recarregue minhas forças_

_Let me go - Deixe-me ir_

_Take me home - Leve-me para casa__"_

.

Chegou em casa, o porteiro os reconheceu permitindo que entrassem. Subiu as escadas carregando Shun e bateu na porta do apartamento 103. Ikki foi quem abriu e imediatamente pegou Shun no colo, empurrando Hyoga para trás. Repousou-o no sofá e tentou reanimá-lo. Todos ficaram a volta dele.

- Shun? Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? Ele está com muita febre... O que você fez com ele, Hyoga? – Fuzilou o loiro com os olhos.

- Eu na fiz nada, eu juro! Ele desmaiou.

- Vou ligar pro estúdio, avisar que a gente não vai. – Seiya pegou o telefone e começou a discar.

- Tome, leve-o ao Hospital. – Saori entregou uma quantia considerável em dinheiro para Ikki.

- Não posso aceitar Saori. – Se defendeu Ikki.

- Ah, mas vai aceitar. É uma emergência, amanhã a gente se fala, estou cansada.

- Fique aqui Saori, pode ficar no meu quarto. – Falou Shiryu.

- Muito obrigada Shiryu, mas eu comprei um apartamento aqui em frente. Eu sei que pode parecer esquisito, mas digamos que eu tenho os meus contatos. Amanhã a gente se fala, boa noite.

- Saori? – Perguntou Hyoga.

- Sim, Hyoga.

- Posso ficar com você lá – Sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Não vou ficar bem aqui.

- Vai carregar as malas?

- Claro. – Pegou uma que estava nas mãos dela.

Os dois saíram, Shiryu fechou a porta. Eles ligaram pro táxi levá-los para o Hospital. Hyoga e Saori atravessaram a rua e já estavam no apartamento. Era o número 202. Para a sorte deles tinha elevador, coisa que não havia no prédio de Shiryu. Foi um longo dia para todos. Tudo começava a ficar mais claro na cabeça de Hyoga, que se sentiu culpado pelo estado de Shun. Ele pensou em telefonar para Catherine, mas achou melhor não. No dia seguinte ele ligaria pra ela. Ainda estava pensando em como dizer a ela que voltaria logo para o Japão.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de um milênio (exagero) enfim o segundo capítulo. Muita mudança do que eu tinha como proposta para essa fic. O fato é que quero me desafiar, quero tentar colocar elementos que sejam de verdade totalmente novos em relação a tudo que eu já fiz. Uma coisa que eu acho importante ressaltar é que nessa fic o importante é revelar os preconceitos que existem em diversas relações... entre um negro e um branco... um casal homossexual... rico e pobre... são esses contrastes que existem, que se diferenciam do considerado "normal" e que formam barreiras.

Muitas das histórias que vou falar aqui é baseada em histórias reais, principalmente de amigos meus. A principal deste capítulo sem sombra de dúvida foi Hyoga e Shun. Nunca fui muito a favor desse casal, antes de tentar entender o porque. Após ver amigos meus com dificuldades em se assumir que eu parei pra pensar o quanto é difícil aceitar um casal considerado "normal" como homossexual... é como se fosse um erro, como se tivessem regredindo... e isso não é verdade, em hipótese alguma!

E quando eu falo em quebrar barreiras eu tenho que começar por mim, que sou um ficwriter, começarei a escrever sobre isso... essas histórias me interessam... polêmica, dúvida, incerteza... esse é o desafio. Não quero mostrar personagens perfeitos, bonzinhos e modelos... quero mostrar personagens que se assemelham com o real, com histórias reais e esse sim é o maior de todos os desafios!

Gostaria de Ressaltar que essa fic é muuuuuuuuuuuuuito inspirada em Os Garotos e fui pedir ajuda para minha amiga Dréinha para escrevê-la e ela é uma garota incrível e que está me ajudando!

.

_Reviews:_

_**Zibel: **__Obrigado mesmo por inaugurar aqui as Reviews, eu adorei a sua review... eu sei que ainda é cedo mesmo pra falar, mas ao longo do tempo eu pretendo melhorar a história, estou cirando tramas novinhas em folha e espero que vc goste muito!_

_Uma coisa que eu estava sentindo ao longo das nossas conversas no Chat de CDZ Os Garotos era que vc é uma pessoa muito legal, principalmente em relação a mim... eu sempre muito tímido e não conheço vocês com mesmo tempo em que vcs se conhecem e agradeço muito a vc por sempre falar comigo e ser gentil, me sinto muito bem com isso^^_

_Super bjo!_

_**Dréinha:**__ Você disse que a O Filho de Zeus era como se fosse seu afilhado... mas dessa aqui vc será como se fosse uma mãe!_

_Sério muito obrigado Dré pelo apoio, vc tem me ajudado bastante! De vários amigos que eu tenho você é uma das que mais me são especiais, é sincera, meiga e verdadeira e eu aprecio muito em você... a amizade que você preza é a que eu prezo, por isso nos damos tão bem!_

_Eu adoro o jeito besta do Seiyta também! (pq será? xD) mas como já se passaram 4 anos, e as diretrizes da fic estão um pouco alteradas, acho que vai ficar mais maduro ao longo da história... _

_Espero que tenha aprovado esse segundo capítulo e que eu tenha dado conta daquilo que a gente conversou e que eu tenha conseguido encaixar de forma satisfatória todas as suas dicas!_

_Um grande bjo e um cheiro, como diz a Mabel! xD_

_**Dama Mary Potter: **__Te adicionei no orkut!!!!! \o/ Viva os potter!!!!!!!_

_Pode deixar que vou aprontar muito com o Dragão sim! Falando nisso, troquei o curso de arqueologia dele por Sociologia... será que vai dar certo? XD_

_Que bom que vc gosta do Hyoga e do Shun... vou falar muito deles, como vc já deve ter notado... hehehe E que bom que lerá essa aqui também, espero que goste tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever^^_

_Grande bjo pra vc, obrigado pelo coment... vc é 10!_

_**Allina Ferreira: **__Espero que vc goste da aventura que esses quatro vão ter para formar uma louca e maravilhosa família... cheio de problemas e ainda por cima num país desconhecido XD_

_Sim, por todo o capítulo o Hyoga apareceu bem... pra compensar a falta no anterior... ele foi bem pequenininho... esse aqui ta grandão, imitando um pouco o estilo da fic Os garotos que eu adoro, da Dréinha! _

_Eu adorei escrever a parte do Seiya, ele pra mim é como se fosse o Joey da série Driends... não seis e vc conhece (tbm me inspirei nessa série para escrever essa fic). Eu adorei de verdade a sua história... até reli quando vi seu coment... e vi a minha review lá e não mudo uma palavra, ela é d+! Eu vou ler algumas das outras suas fics e já estou de olho em Summer Wine, que pro sinal não conheço a música!!! XD_

_Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e continue por aqui!_

_Um bjo e um cheiro!_

_._

E pra todo mundo um grande abraço e espero que leiam a fic e postem suas reviews sem medo! Sintam-se realmente abraçados todos!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^


	3. Adversidades

_When You're Gone - (Avril Lavigne__)_

_.  
_

"_When you're gone - Quando você se vai_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you - Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta_

_When you're gone - Quando você se vai_

_The face I came to know is missing too - O rosto que eu cheguei a conhecer se perde também_

_When you're gone - Quando você se vai_

_The words I need to hear - As palavras que preciso ouvir_

_To always get me through the day - Pra sempre me fazer superar o dia_

_And make it ok - E fazê-lo ficar bem_

_I miss you - Eu sinto a sua falta__"_

_.  
_

**Capítulo 3 **

**Adversidades**

A noite foi terrível para Hyoga. O rapaz não queria ser rude, muito menos se queixar sobre alguma coisa referente ao apartamento de Saori (o que era praticamente impossível), mas... Sentia falta de algo. Quanto mais tempo ele olhava para gigantesca TV de LCD em seu quarto, sua cama incrivelmente macia ou qualquer outro luxo que aquele apartamento possuía, sentia-se como um peixe fora d'água. Nada ali era seu. Nada daquilo se _parecia_ com ele. Era, ali dentro, um completo estranho... estava mais acostumado com batalhas e gelo.

É claro que isso somado com a sua preocupação em relação à saúde do amigo Shun, apenas piorava as coisas. Saori era sempre muito gentil com Hyoga, todas as vezes que ela saía do seu quarto (o que se resumia a uma vez para cada seis horas). Enquanto ambos tinham objetivos semelhantes era fácil manter o diálogo. Depois de tanto tempo muita coisa mudou entre os dois amigos. Não havia mais o que ser dito, e o loiro também nunca foi muito chegado a conversas fúteis (o que era a base de quase todas as conversas dessa "nova" Saori).

"Catherine... Shun..." Seus pensamentos estavam divididos. Por volta das cinco e meia da manhã, decidiu, enfim, levantar-se e dar uma volta pelo quarteirão. Quando pisou fora do espaço pertencente ao condomínio de Saori, foi como se um ar renovado o tivesse preenchido os pulmões sufocados. Teve vontade de falar, tagarelar... bem alto! Mas não fez, deixou apenas a vontade tomá-lo com intensidade e se afastar, transformando-se aos poucos em um simples desejo insano.

.

"_I always needed time on my own - Eu sempre precisei de um tempo sozinha _

_I never thought I'd, - Eu nunca pensei_

_Need you there when I cried - Que precisaria de você quando eu choro_

_And the days feel like years__ - E os dias parecem anos_

_When I'm alone - Quando eu estou sozinha_

_And the bed where you lie - E a cama onde você deitava_

_Is made up on your side - Está arrumada ao seu lado_

_._

_When you walk away - Quando você vai embora_

_I count the steps that you take - Eu conto os passos que você dá_

_Do you see how much - Você vê o quanto_

_I need you right now - Eu preciso de você agora?!"_

_.  
_

A jovem e bela Saori Kido também estava preocupada com Shun. Entretanto, não tão preocupada a ponto de lhe tirar o sono. Estava exausta e completamente perdida em seus sentimentos. Sua raiva, seu ódio, rancor, insegurança, medo de não saber o que falar... Tudo se dissolveu nos olhos gentis e amáveis de Seiya. Ela, a menina rica e mimada, como todos a vêem... Perdidamente apaixonada pelo pebleu.

Ela chorou muito durante o resto daquele dia. Chorou um pouco pelo desmaio de Shun. Um pouco por ver todos relativamente bem. Também chorou pelas saudades de casa. Mas principalmente, chorou por não ter trocado uma palavra com seu amado até então. Em todas as cenas que ela imaginou o reencontro dos dois, haveria diversas brigas escandalosas, ou beijos ardentes. Foi então que se imaginou como uma fraca, uma completa covarde.

- Por que você não me liga, Seiya? – Ela falava isso, enquanto afundava em seu travesseiro molhado de lágrimas e olhava para seu celular rosa.

Onze horas ela decide levantar para comer alguma coisa. Vestia uma camisa branca e grande, masculina, com botões que a fechavam pelo meio. As mangas eram dobradas até a metade, para seu braço fino poder aparecer. Essa foi a camisa que Seiya usou quando foram a um casamento de uma amiga da Saori, e que ele esqueceu na mansão Kido, após uma romântica e deliciosa noite em que os dois fizeram amor pela primeira vez. As lembranças daquele dia fizeram Saori sorrir.

Ela estava parada em frente à geladeira, pensativa sobre o que comeria. A mesma estava parcialmente vazia, ainda não fizera nenhuma compra no pouco tempo em que chegara a Nova Iorque. Optou por uma torrada e um creme de queijo, servindo-se ainda de um pouco de leite de soja. Após o café-da-manhã, resolveu ver se Hyoga já se levantara. Sem nenhum sinal do loiro, decidiu mudar de roupa para uma calça de marca e uma camisa bordada com tons bem primaveris. Desceu pelo elevador e encontrou Shiryu saindo do apartamento da frente, um pouco mais adiante que ela.

- Shiryu, espere! – Correu sem nem ao menos olhar a rua.

- O quê? – Virou-se Shiryu. – SAORI!

O chinês se jogou em alta velocidade, parando um carro preto que acertaria em cheio a senhorita Kido. Usou uma das mãos para segurar o carro que teve parte de sua lataria amassada. A menina parecia paralisada de medo. Shiryu soltou o carro sem sofrer nenhum arranhão, em seguida foi averiguar se Saori estava realmente bem, procurando algum vestígio em seu corpo de sangramento ou hematoma.

- Eu estou bem... Estou bem! – Falou de forma quase histérica da segunda vez. Shiryu a largou.

- Está tudo bem mesmo?

- O que foi isso, amigo? Quem vai pagar os danos do meu carro? – Um homem baixo, relativamente gordo e careca saiu do carro, questionando sobre o estrago.

- Eu pago, não se preocupe. – Saori pegou um papel e uma caneta que tinha na bolsa em que carregava, e nele fez algumas anotações. – Toma, aqui está meu nome e telefone, ligue para este número que eles resolverão tudo pra você... qualquer dúvida eu moro bem aqui na frente.

- Vê se olha por onde anda moça e... Meu Deus, o quê fez esse carro ficar assim? – Espantou-se por não ver nada capaz o suficiente de ter feito isso ao seu precioso carro.

- Vamos Saori, as coisas aqui podem ficar complicadas...

Andaram rapidamente para a praça Washington Square. Shiryu não quis comentar o ocorrido, era muito discreto em relação a situações constrangedoras. Pararam e o jovem chinês retirou de sua calça jeans um bilhete que tinha anotado algumas ruas e diretrizes. Pelo que ele entendeu não era longe dali, mas ainda estava cheio de dúvidas em relação aos nomes das ruas. Saori então quebrou o silêncio.

- O que é isso Shiryu?

- O endereço do estúdio dos garotos. Cacetada, essas ruas são tão complicadas, mas acho que é por ali...

- Deixe-me ver! É, isso mesmo, é logo ali naquele prédio de tijolos, eu conheço o prédio, você vai precisar de mim, portanto... vamos nessa?

- Como é que é "garotinha intrometida e sabe-tudo"? – Ele brincou.

- Há-Há! Essa piada seria boa se tivesse graça!

- "Há-Há!" Isso é engraçado por acaso?!

Ela fez uma careta e os dois prosseguiram. Não sabia como seria sua reação ao ver Seiya atuando. Era estranho pensar desse jeito, sem ter uma ordem de como agir, um planejamento. Saori decidiu "pagar pra ver", estava até se divertindo com a idéia "deixe o momento me guiar". Shiryu, por sua vez, estava indo para as filmagens apenas para ver os amigos e porque eles haviam combinado de almoçarem juntos depois. Além do mais o chinês não tinha nada pra fazer até a semana seguinte, quando as aulas começariam (e o temível trote ocorreria).

- É aqui, One Time Square... Wharner Brothers Studio!

- Incrível...

Os dois subiram, tinham autorização dada pelos atores, Seiya e Shun. A Minissérie que gravariam se chamava The Trip! (A Viagem). A história fala de uma garota de descendência japonesa que perde a memória num acidente de carro. Com pena da menina, uma família também de descendentes japoneses a inserem na família, alegando serem parentes legítimos. Ao longo do tempo a menina tem certas recordações da viagem e vai em busca da sua verdadeira história.

- Shiryu, Saori! Que bom que vieram nos ver aqui no estúdio... venham, o Seiya ta lá no camarim, a próxima cena será com ele. – Empolgado, Shun puxou os amigos para perto do cenário montado do estúdio.

- Está melhor Shun? – Perguntou Saori.

- Estou sim, os médicos falaram que eu estou só um pouco gripado e liberaram pros ensaios. Só disseram para não pegar mais chuva e nem me exaltar muito. É claro que o Ikki me mandou dois guarda-chuvas de precaução. Mas venham ver aqui o estúdio.

- Quais são os seus papéis? – Perguntou Shiryu, interessado no assunto.

- Bom, o meu nome vai ser Akira. Sou um dos filhos da família Hikari, que abrigam a personagem principal. Gente, vocês não sabem quem vai fazer o papel principal! Brenda Song!

- Quem? – Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Como assim vocês não sabem? Ela é uma atriz bem famosa! Ela é muito engraçada, nos damos muito bem! – O Andrômeda parecia cada vez mais entusiasmado com toda a história.

- E Seiya, que personagem ele faz? – Perguntou Saori, tentando disfarçar o tremendo interesse.

- O personagem dele terá um pouco mais destaque do que o meu. O nome dele é Hajime Hikari, é um dos meus irmãos e eu nem acredito que ele vai... – Houve uma chamada do diretor. – É agora, vai começar, vamos ver!

Seiya se dirigiu ao lado de fora do cenário (que lembrava um quarto feminino), enquanto a atriz Brenda entrou no cenário. A menina parecia bem amedrontada, fingia dormir e tinha o corpo molhado como se estivesse suando. Brenda tinha uma expressão maravilhosa que dava veracidade à cena. Até mesmo Seiya tinha mudado sua fisionomia, havia de fato "incorporado" o personagem. O diretor os alerta para a gravação e prepara-se para dar o comando: Gravando!

- Pai, cuidado... – Ela se debatia na cama. – Mãe, não deixa o papai dormir no volante.

- Aya? – Falou Seiya do lado de fora do quarto – Aya, você ta legal?

- Nãããão... – A menina se contorcia desesperadamente e chorava muito.

- Aya! – Gritou Seiya.

- Nós vamos cair... – Ela se debate e Seiya invade o quarto, debruçando-se sobre Brenda. – Não quero morrer...

- O que foi Aya? – O menino passava as mãos pelo rosto da menina. Saori nunca pensou que Seiya pudesse atuar tão bem.

- A gente vai morrer... – Seiya verifica a testa de Brenda.

- Ela está delirando. – Ele beija o canto da boca de Brenda. – Calma Aya, fica tranqüila, eu não vou te deixar morrer, ok?! Eu estou aqui, por favor, acorda!

Ele suspirou e pegou a mão de Brenda. Erguendo-na para próximo de seu peito, tentou acordar a menina. Por uma pequena tela de TV onde o diretor analisava a cena que estava sendo grava, a câmera deu um zoom no rosto dos dois. Os rostos estavam muito próximos e um ventilador grande faziam os cabelos deles dançarem de forma harmoniosa, dando dramaticidade à cena.

- Eu nunca senti isso antes. – Falou Seiya numa voz apaixonada que Saori bem conhecia. – Acorda Aya, por favor.

- Há-hajime? Ah, Hajime! – A menina se agarra em Seiya. – Foi horrível, um acidente terrível... tinha o papai e a mamãe, mas eles estavam tão diferentes e... aquelas imagens horríveis.

- Foi só um pesadelo, Aya. – Consolou Seiya.

- Hajime, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Brenda se desvencilha dos braços envolventes de Seiya. – Por quê você não me chama de irmã?

Ele disfarça, virando o rosto. Para os espectadores convidados ficava a impressão de que o personagem Hajime era apaixonado pela personagem Aya. Obviamente os dois não poderiam ficar juntos, eram irmãos, e Hajime tinha de manter sua paixão em segredo. Aya começava a ter pesadelos com o acidente que a fizera perder a memória, mas ainda tinha a idéia de que seus pais eram os mesmos que os de Hajime.

- Está tarde. Se você está bem, eu já vou dormir... – Ele levanta.

- Hajime, espere! – A menina estica o braço e Seiya para. – Obrigada.

Seiya mostra um sorriso e apaga a luz do quarto, se retirando. O diretor para a gravação, enquanto os expectadores convidados aplaudiam com entusiasmo os dois atores da cena. Brenda demonstra um sorriso largo enquanto abraça Seiya. O ex-cavaleiro parecia contente também, estava gostando de atuar, embora ainda achasse que Shun era melhor ator do que ele.

- Obrigado gente, valeu mesmo, a cena ficou show! Querem dar uma olhada? – Perguntou o diretor.

- Por mim, tanto faz. – Falou Seiya, enquanto recebeu um selinho de Brenda. O menino ficou extremamente vermelho com o gesto da atriz.

- Eu bem que gostaria de repetir, mas acho que está boa. – Brenda sorriu, encantadoramente.

"O que aquela vaca disse?" Sussurrou Saori, tão baixo que só Shiryu e Shun foram capazes de ouvir. Ela apertou com tanta força a sua bolsa roxa que teve a impressão de que a mesma fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Seiya se aproximou com um largo sorriso e no caminho recebia os cumprimentos dos funcionários do estúdio.

- Caramba, vocês vieram! E então, como eu fui? Foi tão legal né, a Brenda me deu altas dicas.

- Cala a boca Seiya! – Falou Shiryu, alertando-o.

- O que foi que eu disse? – Perguntou ele em tom de defesa.

- Quem é essa tal de Brenda, Seiya? Sua nova namorada? – A menina Kido parecia se segurar para não avançar no Pégaso.

- É apenas uma amiga, Saori. Qual o problema?

- Nenhum, deixe-me pensar... Eu venho do Japão para te ver e você fica aos beijos com aquela... aquela... aquelazinha ali!

- Aos beijos? Foi só um selinho de amizade Saori, ela faz isso com todo mundo, não é Shun?

- Hã? Quero dizer, claro...

- Prove! – Ela vira-se para o Andrômeda. – Shun, quero que dê um selinho na Brenda agora.

Shun arregalou os olhos para Saori que parecia decidida. Shiryu procurou assegurar que Saori não desse um escândalo bem ali no estúdio. "As ricas também são barraqueiras!" Pensou o chinês. O Andrômeda ficara bastante vermelho e para seu azar Brenda se aproximava, mas seus olhos focavam apenas Seiya. Ela era amiga de Shun e achava-o bonito também, mas jamais negou seu total interesse pelo Pégaso.

- Oi Seiya! Seus amigos... – Brenda sorria para eles. – Ah, oi Shun!

- Vamos lá Shun, prove! – Saori desafiou.

"Por favor!" Implorou Seiya com sua expressão no rosto.

- O que tá havendo? Shun, por que você está tão perto assim? – A menina oriental olha estranhamente para o ex-cavaleiro.

- Me desculpe. – Sussurrou Shun.

Fechando os olhos e puxando as mãos de Brenda para si, Shun aproxima seus lábios com os da atriz. Não conseguiu beijá-la, mas, de uma forma inevitável, Brenda lhe deu um beijo. Era ardente, a menina gostava daquilo. Nunca esperou uma atitude dessas de Shun, sempre o achou tão tímido... diferente de Seiya, que era mais atirado. Ela gostava disso em Seiya. Entretanto começou a desejar Shun intensamente depois daquela súbita abordagem romântica. O beijo cessara. Saori estava extremamente constrangida e Seiya estava se sentindo bastante vitorioso. A senhorita Kido levantou-se, ainda furiosa, e saiu do estúdio. O chinês ficou sem saber o que fazer, assim como o Pégaso.

- Uau, Shun! Valeu!

- Você me deve essa Seiya. – Respondeu Shun de forma que Brenda não ouvisse.

- E agora, o que eu faço? – Falou Seiya, desesperado.

- Vai atrás dela homem, está esperando o quê?! – Shiryu só faltou dar um tapa em Seiya.

.

"_I've never felt this way before - Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes _

_Everything that I do, - Tudo que eu faço_

_Reminds me of you - Me lembra você_

_And the clothes you left, - E as roupas que você deixou,_

_They lie on the floor - Elas estão espalhadas pelo chão_

_And they smell just like you, - E elas cheiram igual a você_

_I love the things that you do - Eu amo as coisas que você faz_

_._

_When you walk away - Quando você vai embora_

_I count the steps that you take - Eu conto os passos que você dá_

_Do you see how much - Você vê o quanto_

_I need you right now - Eu preciso de você agora?!"_

_.  
_

A herdeira da fundação Kido sai pisando forte por entre a calçada. Sua velocidade não era comparada com a de Seiya. Ela não se importava se fosse seguida. Na verdade, no fundo, ela desejava por isso. Queria poder gritar com Pégaso, dizer-lhe tudo que teve vontade desde que viu o seu presente esquecido no apartamento de Seiya no Japão. O ex-cavaleiro já estava no encalço da menina. Tentou falar com ela, mas a menina evitava-o.

- Sai Seiya, por favor!

- O que foi que eu fiz Saori? Você pediu uma prova e eu te dei, você viu com seus olhos!

- Isso! Parabéns, você conseguiu me humilhar na frente de todos. – Ela finalmente parou e se virou. – Está feliz agora? Eu vou voltar pro Japão.

- Eu sinceramente não consigo te entender. Eu faço tudo o que você pede, mas ainda assim você insiste em pisar em mim.

- Pra você eu devo ser só uma menina mimada, não é? Eu sou fútil e não atinjo suas expectativas.

- Para com isso, você já está extrapolando, como sempre!

- Ótimo. Vai procurar a Shina ou a Mino. Elas com certeza não são como eu. – Ela vira o rosto, irritada. – Ah! Faz melhor, fica com a Brenda.

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo toda essa confusão a troco de nada. Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Aonde eu quero chegar? Nisso aqui Seiya. – Ela mostra um embrulho amassado de presente.

- O que é isso? – Pergunta Seiya, tentando bancar o inocente.

- Me poupe.

Ela se vira, mas Seiya segura seu braço.

- Ok! Tudo bem, eu sei que é aquele pingente idiota que você me deu no meu ultimo aniversário.

- Pingente idiota? Você sabe o valor dele...

- Aí, lá vem você de novo. Eu não me interesso pelo preço dessa porcaria. E é só mais uma jóia, você se despencou do Japão até aqui por causa de uma simples jóia? Nem que ela tivesse custado um milhão de dólares valeria a pena tudo iss...

- Esse pingente era do meu avô.

Os olhos da menina estavam embaçados. As lágrimas escorriam involuntariamente. Ela tentava se conter, mas era fraca neste ponto. Mais uma vez Seiya a julgou, sendo a menina mimada e do mundo do dinheiro. Como se apenas isso fizesse sentido em sua vida. Era como o fato dela ter dinheiro formasse um abismo entre os dois. O pingente era num formato de uma cruz, era de prata e não tinha muito valor comercial.

- Meu avô me deu este pingente um pouco antes de morrer. Foi um dos últimos presentes que ele me deu e eu queria compartilhar ele com você.

- Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu fiz papel de idiota, me desculpe. – Ela parecia mais calma. – Eu vou embora Seiya, desculpe tê-lo incomodado no seu trabalho.

Ela deixou o embrulho cair aos pés de Seiya e, então, partiu. O rapaz só conseguia olhar a menina partir, sem ter nenhuma reação. Estava imóvel, totalmente desorientado. Teve imensa vergonha de si. Recolheu o embrulho amassado no chão e o abriu. Lá estava a cruz prateada na qual Saori mencionara. "Como fui tão estúpido? Essa foi a maior burrice entre todas as que eu já cometi!" Pensava Seiya. Voltou para o estúdio, ainda tinha algumas cenas para gravar.

- Seiya, cadê a Saori? – Shun veio prontamente.

- Depois Shun, vamos logo gravar as cenas que estão faltando.

- Eu vou esperar por vocês aqui, tem um shopping perto, vamos almoçar lá.

- Ok. A gente não demora Shiryu. – Shun sorri, mas ainda estava preocupado com Seiya e Saori.

Os dois terminam de gravar as cenas e se encontram com Shiryu. Os três vão ao Shopping, mas Seiya ainda estava de cara emburrada e não trocava nenhuma palavra com Shun e Shiryu. Os meninos param em um restaurante de comida vegetariana, uma sugestão de Shun.

- Droga! Esqueci de pegar os talheres. – Falou Shiryu. – Vou deixar a comida aqui e vou lá pegar, vê se não mexe em nada Seiya, estou de olho em você!

- Hunf. – Foi a única coisa que Seiya disse.

Ignorando o mau-humor do amigo, Shiryu foi pegar os talheres. Na volta o chinês tem uma reação estranha. Ele tropeça em uma cadeira no meio do caminho, caindo feio no chão e derrubando algumas pessoas que estavam a sua frente. Tateando a mesa ao lado ele se levanta e fica apoiado, com a respiração ofegante. Levou a mão aos olhos e começou a pressioná-los. Imediatamente Seiya e Shun vão tentar ajudar o amigo.

- Shiryu, está tudo bem cara? – Perguntou Seiya.

- Tá, tá. Eu só fiquei meio tonto, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Você não quer ir ao médico? – Falou Shun.

- Não gente, pode deixar, eu já estou melhor. Além do mais eu já marquei um médico pra mim, não tem o que se preocupar.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, vamos comer. Estou morrendo de fome.

Eles se sentam e começam a almoçar. Shun estava incomodado. Seiya quase não comia, estava distante das conversas e seu prato estava quase vazio. Isso era um mau sinal. Toda vez que Seiya comia pouco significava que ele estava realmente mal. Shiryu, por outro lado, também só revirava a comida, mas deixou bastante comida no prato. Alguma coisa incomodava o chinês, talvez ele estivesse com alguma doença séria, mas não estava disposto a revelar.

- Shiryu, você está se sentindo melhor? – Shun começou a puxar conversa.

- Não se preocupe, eu já disse que estou bem. Já marquei um médico pra mim, terça-feira da semana que vem.

- Hum. – Shun ainda estava desconfiado. – E você Seiya, o que houve no estúdio? Você falou com a Saori?

- Vocês me dão licença? – Seiya levanta e deixa um dinheiro em cima da mesa. – Shun, diga ao diretor que amanhã eu apareço e faço filmagens extras.

- Hei, Seiya! Aonde você vai menino? Você ainda me deve o lance do beijo com a Brenda... – Shun parecia pasmo. – Onde é que ele vai?

- Eu tenho um palpite. – Respondeu o chinês.

.

"_When you're gone - Quando você se vai_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you - Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta_

_When you're gone - Quando você se vai_

_The face I came to know is missing too - O rosto que eu cheguei a conhecer se perde também_

_When you're gone - Quando você se vai_

_The words I need to hear - As palavras que preciso ouvir_

_To always get me through the day - Pra sempre me fazer superar o dia_

_And make it ok - E fazê-lo ficar bem_

_I miss you - Eu sinto a sua falta__"_

_.  
_

A menina de cabelos roxos andava de olhar cabisbaixo e os braços junto ao cotovelo. Sentia frio em seu peito e um vazio enorme. Ela encontrara o que viera buscar, uma desculpa esfarrapada e a comprovação de que Seiya não a queria. Ela só não entendia o motivo. "Não entendo. Tudo que eu faço o deixa irritado, qualquer movimento ou qualquer agrado. Se ele não me ama, por que não disse logo? Estaria brincando comigo?" Pensava Saori, quando chegou na porta do seu apartamento. "Não, não. Seiya não é disso. Ele pode ter vários defeitos, mas ele jamais brincaria com os sentimentos de alguém. Então, por que ele age assim?".

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente. "Eu te odeio Seiya... Eu..." A imagem de Seiya no final da rua a fez dar um pulo para trás. Ele corria em sua direção, a tinha visto em frente ao portão do apartamento. Ela quis entrar e fugir do menino, mas não o fez. Ela não fazia idéia de quanto tempo tinha levado andando até chegar em casa ou quanto tempo estava parada ali, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Queria odiar Seiya, entretanto não tinha forças pra isso. Ao se aproximar mais ela conseguiu ver o cordão no pescoço do ex-cavaleiro com um pingente familiar, em formato de cruz. Sua expressão de raiva logo se alterou para um sorriso encantador.

- Me desculpa Saori! Por favor me perdoa! – Ele a abraçou.

- Seu idiota! – Ela o beija.

- Olha, eu fui um idiota... e eu te julguei sem saber... e eu também...

- Não precisa falar mais nada. Vamos subir.

Aproveitando a ausência de Hyoga os dois se despiram na sala mesmo. Seus corpos estavam com saudades um do outro. Clamavam por este momento. O ex-cavaleiro tentava repetir o que fizera na primeira vez que os dois fizeram amor. Saori percebeu sua intenção e se deixou levar. Ficaram a tarde toda curtindo o reatamento do namoro. Estavam felizes e exaustos, dormiram no sofá da sala mesmo estando nus. Seiya pegou num sono profundo, mas Saori estava mais desperta e com fome. Vestiu-se com a mesma camisa branca que usara de pijama e que também fora utilizada na primeira vez dos dois, para entrar no clima.

Procurou não fazer barulho enquanto abria a geladeira, na busca por um lanchinho. A menina não tinha almoçado. Infelizmente não tinha anda que a agradasse, então pegou um biscoito na dispensa. Em seguida foi pegar um copo de água quando foi surpreendida por uma investida de Seiya, que ainda estava nu. Ele afastou os cabelos da menina, beijando-lhe a nuca e fazendo movimentos como se fosse uma dança.

- Para Seiya. Você é muito bobo sabia?

- Não acredito que você trouxe essa camisa pra cá. – Ele tornou a beijá-la na nuca.

- Quer que eu tire? – Provocou.

- Bom, querer eu quero... mas daqui a pouco Hyoga chega aí.

- É você que está pelado.

- Você fica tão linda vestida assim. – Ele virou Saori para dar-lhe um beijo, mas a menina vira o rosto. – O que foi?

- Ainda estou chateada com você.

- Amanhã a gente discute... vamos pro seu quarto, não quero pensar em problemas agora. Eu preciso te sentir aqui comigo.

Agarrando Saori e colocando no colo, Seiya a leva para o quarto, trancando-o.

.

"_We were made for each other - Nós fomos feitos um para o outro_

_Out here forever - Eu guardarei para sempre _

_I know we were - Eu sei que fomos _

_Yeah yeah _

_._

_All I ever wanted was for you to know - Tudo que eu sempre quis foi que você soubesse _

_Everything I do - Tudo que eu faço_

_I give my heart and soul - Eu dou minha alma e coração_

_I can hardly breathe - Eu mal consigo respirar_

_I need to feel you here with me - Eu preciso te sentir aqui comigo"_

_.  
_

Enquanto a noite vai passando Hyoga não volta para casa. Quase ninguém tinha o telefone do loiro para contato e o mesmo parecia não se importar com dar satisfações. Shun estava arrependido por ter gritado com o amigo, não era do seu feitio agir daquela maneira. Ao voltar para casa das gravações foi logo abordado por Ikki.

- Cadê seu guarda-chuva? O médico não falou que...

- Ikki! Pela última vez, não está chovendo!

- Ok! Escuta, amanhã de manhã eu vou sair e deixar alguns currículos e, na volta, passo no mercado e compro algumas coisinhas para a gente almoçar em casa. Ficar gastando dinheiro todo dia almoçando fora é o que não dá.

- Quer ajuda? Eu não tenho muito o quê gravar amanhã mesmo.

- Ótimo então, eu passo lá no estúdio e de lá a gente vai ao mercado.

O menino subiu e viu Shiryu no seu quarto entreaberto. Decidiu entrar e ver se o amigo tinha alguma notícia de Hyoga e Seiya. Shun reparou que havia diversas revistas sobre medicina e alguns livros também. O chinês se espantou ao perceber o jovem Amamiya e o empurrou para fora do quarto, batendo a porta em seu nariz.

- Ai, ai! – Shun leva a mão ao nariz.

- Desculpe Shun, mas você me assustou. – Falou Shiryu, saindo do quarto (mas deixando a porta fechada).

- Caramba Shiryu, eu não sabia a porta estava aberta.

- Ok. Me desculpe, você estava procurando alguma coisa?

- Queria saber se Seiya...

- Ainda está no apartamento de Saori e acho que não volta hoje. – Respondeu de forma seca.

- E Hyoga?

- Não sei. Aliás, ninguém sabe. Não sinto a presença dele por perto, muito menos no apartamento da Saori. Era só isso?

- Era sim, obrigado. – Shun parecia sem graça. – Er... tchau?!

- Tchau! – Shiryu mais uma vez fecha a porta na cara de Shun.

- Que coisa estranha. Acho que vou mandar uma mensagem para Hyoga.

.

"_When you're gone - Quando você se vai_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you - Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta_

_When you're gone - Quando você se vai_

_The face I came to know is missing too - O rosto que eu cheguei a conhecer se perde também_

_When you're gone - Quando você se vai_

_The words I need to hear - As palavras que preciso ouvir_

_To always get me through the day - Pra sempre me fazer superar o dia_

_And make it ok - E fazê-lo ficar bem_

_I miss you - Eu sinto a sua falta__"_

_.  
_

O menino corre e pega seu celular. Imediatamente passa pela sala, sendo ignorado por Ikki que lia os classificados pela milésima vez, pulando a janela para a pequena sacada do apartamento. Ele procura pelos contatos e começa a escrever para Hyoga.

.

"Oi, é o Shun. Acho que precisamos conversar. Aonde você está? Estou preocupado. Me desculpa por tudo, espero que você não vá embora sem antes esclarecermos algumas coisas. Quero que você saiba que ainda te considero um grande amigo.

... Beijos"

Olhou de novo e decidiu apagar o "Beijos".

"

... Abraços."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente, que saudade! Eu estou cheio de problemas que agora não envolvem só a faculdade. Isso contribuiu e muito para a minha emora aqui. Graças a Zeus eu tive ajuda da minha queria Dré, me inspirei um pouco na fic do primo Duuh (Innocense Insane) e só tenho a agradescer a eles. Estou um pouco sem ter o que falar então vamos aos comentários das reviews.

.

_Reviews:_

_**Mabel: **Ain! Obrigado pela review Mabelzita, adorei!_

_Eu também gostei muito do Shun e Seiya como atores. Isso já teve alguma repercussão no capítulo._

_Desta vez o Hyoga não estava zangado, ele praticamente não apareceu (o que será que houve? *suspense*)_

_Hehehe, prometo não trazer muito sofrimento não! Eu não vou ter taaaaaantos capítulos igual a Dré, mas o estilo é bem parecido. Espero que goste desta história aqui também, um cheiro bolacha! (percebeu, Mabel?) xD_

_Super bjo.  
_

_**Manda-Chan:**__ Mandinha-chan, obrigado pela review! Espero que esteja realmente gostando! É claro que ainda não me comparo com muitas fics daqui, não preciso nem falar da fic da Dré (eu tbm não gosto de comparações, cada história é uma). Mas estou torcendo para que a história esteja te agradando de coração._

_Não liga não, quase ninguém gostou da Catherine, coitada xD_

_Bom, aí está a continuação... só não foi rápido pq eu sou lerdo! *deprê*_

_Mas vou tentar ser um pouco mais dedicado!!_

_Super bjs!  
_

_._

E pra todo mundo um grande abraço (again) e espero que leiam a fic e postem suas reviews sem medo! Sintam-se realmente abraçados, todos vocês que estiverem lendo!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!^^


End file.
